Working Late
by NikNoteMadness
Summary: Sasuke finds himself at a cross roads when he moves to a new town and falls for his new coe worker. He means to be faithful to Sai but things are getting out of hand and Naruto is everything he's ever wanted. SasNar, SasSai
1. Day 1 July 20 8am

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters featured in this reading. Furthermore, I do not make profit from them and they are a copyright of the Naruto manga and Anime Viz Media. Creator Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Warning: No, this will not be in first person. This is merely a prologue. Sasuke won't tell the entire story. I will.  
Beta: I don't have one yet so don't nag for the errors!

Sasuke: 19  
Sai and Naruto: 18  
Everyone else: It varies

**Working Late**

**Chapter I  
(**Day 1 July 20 8am

* * *

I don't know how I fell so hard. I woke up this morning and got ready for work, just as I always do on Saturdays. No, its not because I chose to.

It had been this way for four months now. The company I worked for was going through a major stock crisis and our numbers were falling faster than the rain outside my window on this particular early morning. My schedule was hectic now that I had acquired a higher position in the human resources.

I have little time to see my friends, not that I'm very social. On my days off I just sleep and try not to think of how my life could be better than it is. I should be happy. I have a place to live, a good job, and someone who loves me very much. Even if I only get to see him a few times a week now. Our schedules clash and as a result we argue more often than usual. This causes him to spend the night in the other room of our small house.

Yes, my day had started out like any other. Only this morning when I woke, Sai was next to me, curled up in a small bundle inside the covers with his head on my shoulder. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, apologizing silently for the fight we'd had the night before. I had been working late again and he suspected I was doing other things. He didn't trust me because I came home at one and two in the morning. Smelling like coffee with my shirt half unbuttoned. I suppose he had a reason to assume but he would be wrong if he did. I belonged to him and that was the answer I always gave when he would ask me,

'_Sasuke, where have you been?_'

As I paraded around through the house trying to find my good white collared shirt and a pair of slacks that weren't dirty, my watched beeped loudly on the nightstand next to my bed. Sai stirred and rolled over, opening his eyes and then throwing the covers over his head. He didn't say anything so I wondered to myself if he had forgiven me yet but I didn't ask nor did I apologize for my watch waking him. He needed to get up soon for school anyway.

I didn't say goodbye to him as I left but I could see him standing in the window of our bedroom looking as pitiful as a house wife who watched her cheating husband leaving to screw his assistant on their anniversary. He waved to me but I ignored him and left the safety of our driveway. Today, Sai was the last thing on my mind.

When I finally got to my job I was 15 minutes early, just like I was every morning. I got my first cup of coffee and headed to the third floor board hall. There was a mass meeting at 8:45 and all the employees were to make an appearance in the next 10 minutes. I had known about the meeting for weeks now. My company was letting go of 75 percent of the workers to create a stable economic balance. Meaning, they had too many workers and no way to pay them all equally.

I waited inside as the room started to fill with my coworkers. Each of them with a cup of coffee to get them through the long day. I hated the auditorium. We sat in there like guinea pigs waiting to be taken out of the cage and tested for hair dye chemicals.

'_Please make sure you listen carefully. I'm only going to say this once and very quickly. I'm cutting the team into three groups._'

My manager was stout and he was going bald. I hated him with the life in me but I needed the money and worked my ass off for it.

'_I'm sending twenty workers to Suna, twenty workers to Kiri-_'

He paused and looked over in my direction. Then he looked elsewhere. I didn't know at the time but soon I was going to wish I had called in sick or at least had been sitting in a different place.

'_-and one lucky person to be an executive manager in Konoha._'

I could hear the whispers of the people around me but I didn't know what they were saying. The man started calling off names in alphabetical order. I was among the end so I didn't listen for my name. It took him forever to get to me anyway, and by the time he did, everyone was staring at me. Twenty works to Wind City, twenty workers to Mist City and-

'_Uchiha Sasuke, my office. Meeting concluded._'

* * *

I remember walking down that long hall to my superior's office. It was the longest walk I had ever taken and I was on the verge of turning back. It was almost as overwhelming as the first time I had ever had sex with Sai. Exciting, frustrating, frightening, and yet, something I couldn't live without. That's how my walk felt. Like I would die if I ever reached the end.

'_Have a seat Sasuke._'

He said that to me in one of the most horrifying voices I'd ever heard him use. I declined and he shrugged it off. He began to speak no sooner than I had shaken my head and said, '_No thank you sir._'

'_I'm sure you know why I called you in here Sasuke._'

I nodded and folded my arms, thinking I should have sat down when he offered me the chance. Slowly I was beginning to feel very nauseous.

'_I have chosen you to lead the managing position in Konoha. However-_'

He took a second pause and I could hear my heart beating against my chest. I could just feel the lies building around him. There was a catch to something he was going to tell me. Like with the position I had to give him one of my own legs in exchange. I braced myself, not knowing what he was going to throw at me next. The sweat beaded on my forehead and the burning in my eyes made me blink uneasily several times. I waited, and he laid it out thick, enough for me to suffocate.

'_You're the one I'm terminating. The Konoha job is a farce. I used it so the other employees wouldn't be scared and cause a hassle for the VP. You understand._'

I did. I understood that two years of waking up early and going to bed late was all for nothing. I understood that working the graveyard shift and becoming damn near an insomniac was only a game. I understood that because of this I wouldn't be able to afford my mortgage. I understood that I had skipped out on college for this job. I understood. I understood that, I had nothing left.

'_My sincere apologies Sasuke._'

He said it like he was the reason for it all. There were over a hundred employees and I was the ONLY one who got picked for downcast?

"You're sorry?" I said and nodded, smirking to his displeasure. "You're sorry!" I shouted, walking over to his desk and grabbing him by the collar of his neatly steamed corporate latter shirt. "I should kill you!" I hadn't really thought about what I was saying, or what I was doing. I needed this job! I was going to lose everything. I saw myself punch him but I couldn't stop it. My knuckles collided with his nose and then I saw blood. The door behind me flew open and I was tackled as I cursed out my '_ex_' manager.

I spent that night in jail, holding really. I called Sai and he made me stay the night in my cold cell. I hadn't told him the entire story. He knew I had a temper and I needed to be taught a lesson. That's what he said before he hung up on me.

So here I am, in jail. And if I hadn't have called Sai and told him where I was, he would assume I was…working late.

* * *

End PrologueChapter

A/N-Ending…Err….I'm not sure about which side couples to pair for this fic so if people have suggestions on their favorite Naruto couples they'd like to see then so be it.  
Review…or you can wait until the chapter II which I'll be putting up in like 10 minutes, but I like reviews anyways.


	2. Day 3 July 23 9am

A-/N) I forgot to mention that i submitted this story once before but it only got to about two chapters. I plan on finishing it this time. Err….Totemo is the town Sasuke and Sai used to live in for future reference.

Disclaimer: I don't own these babies  
Sorry for the mistakes, i don't have a beta.

**Chapter II**  
(**Day 3 July 23 9am**)

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been to work in two days. Sai had made it his job to pester Sasuke about why, although he assumed he knew the reason. The first day Sai was too angry to ask about it but the second day he was beginning to feel like he and Sasuke needed to talk. The Uchiha hadn't slept in the bed the night prior and even though Sai often did the same thing, it upset him to be on the other end of things.

"Are you working today?" Sai stopped in front of the couch Sasuke was propped up against. It was the third morning and it almost appeared that Sasuke hadn't moved since he'd come back from the police station. He was barely eating –preserving food he called it- and he slept from the time Sai left for school until he returned home from work, and then some.

Sasuke didn't bother with a reply. He just sat up and hunched over, putting his head in his hands. He assumed Sai knew why he wasn't going but he couldn't bring himself to say it. What would they do about living now? They definitely couldn't make it off Sai's salary alone. He was just starting another semester of school and his grant only gave them so much money a month.

"You got fired, didn't you?" Sai was usually very blunt. Sasuke didn't know why it had taken him this long to come and ask. He thought Sai was going to be upset about it but they'd been through worse. He crawled into Sasuke's lap and straddled him nicely. He leaned up and towered over Sasuke, showing him he wasn't the least bit angry.

Sai tried to smile as best he could but it was forced and transparent. He was taken aback when Sasuke turned away instead of wrapping his arms around him, like he usually did. Sai growled but instead of backing down he grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced a firm kiss on his lips. They arched into each other and Sai fought to stay in control but he was always defeated. Sasuke overpowered Sai and pushed him back.

"It's not about being fired. I don't care about the job." Sasuke panted as Sai roughly combed through his hair. "We're moving." Sasuke said. His heart skipped a few beats as he waited for any indication that Sai had heard him clearly.

"What?" Sai began to back off Sasuke but the Uchiha embraced him tightly and pulled their chests together. "You can't just spring something like that on me. We haven't even talked about it. How could you possibly decide something like that without me." Sai wasn't whining and he wasn't groaning about it. He was firmly telling Sasuke that he was wrong. This wasn't only his decision.

"We don't have a choice. We can't stay here anymore."

"You've always been selfish with me. I shouldn't be surprised." Sai was still calm but he managed to get out of Sasuke's grasp and stand again. "Where are we supposed to go? This is the only area in town we can afford and there's nothing left here." His face was emotionless, like he didn't really care but he was arguing because he could. Sasuke couldn't stand that about him but he would have to get over it.

"We're leaving town…" He didn't bother looking up at Sai this time. He knew what was coming and he wasn't in the mood for hearing a lecture. He knew Sai would eventually agree, after he gave Sasuke an earful.

"I'm not going with you." Opposite Sasuke, Sai stood very still with his arms at his side. When Sasuke looked up at him he turned away and started heading for the front door. Sasuke stood quickly and grabbed Sai's wrist. He pushed Sai up against the door and buried his face in the crook of the other boy's neck.

"This is already hard." Sasuke said quietly. "Don't make it any harder." He kissed Sai's neck gently and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Sasuke was begging Sai to go with him in his own way but Sai wasn't an easy person to convince. He'd grown up in this town and whether he loved Sasuke or not-

"I'm not leaving." He pushed away slowly and stared at Sasuke hard. "We'll talk later." Then he left through the door and slammed it closed. Sasuke stared at the closed door like he had never seen one before. He honestly believed that Sai was going to agree with him on what was best. All he had done was forget that Sai had a life here. Friends, a good job, school. What reason did he really have to go? This made Sasuke begin to question the boy's love for him. He might have to leave alone after all and face the facts of the two of them having to break up after so long.

* * *

(**Day 3 July 23 5pm**)

Sasuke was laying in his bed by now. He'd showered, gotten dressed and attempted to find another job here in town but to no avail. Now he was tired and ready to sleep but the keys jiggling inside the lock of his front door woke him. He knew Sai was home and he was worried now.

Aside from calling multiple places for openings where he could work temporarily, Sasuke had called around Konoha and found a place for them to move. Somewhere much bigger than they were now. He even took the liberty of calling their local school to find a transfer for Sai, hoping he would just give in.

Sai walked into the bedroom and threw his bag down. He stared at Sasuke who was laying with is hands behind his head on Sai's side of the bed. The younger boy walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him. Having spent the entire day deciding how he was going to approach his lover when he got home. He was a lot more open minded than he had been that morning.

"If it were anyone else, I wouldn't leave." Sai said, his hand resting on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke exhaled as relief washed over him. He'd been so stressed with the thought of Sai attempting to have them split. Neither of them really had a place to go.

"I know." Sasuke replied sitting up and touching the side of Sai's face. "If there was any other way you know I wouldn't ask-"

"Stop trying to explain." Sai cut off his sentence so he didn't have to hear it. "I'm agreeing so just leave it at that." He waited for Sasuke to lean forward and claim him softly. He climbed on top of his lover and pushed him down. Sai laid against him and purred as Sasuke opened his legs to him. They fell into each other, Sai nipping lightly as Sasuke's exposed neck as the older rolled over and pinned him down.

Sasuke squeezed Sai's shoulder as the boy left a burning circle on his neck. The Uchiha hissed and pulled away, clamping a hand over his irritated skin.

"Would you not do that. I have interviews this week." Staring down at him, Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sai laughed innocently. Sasuke moved over to his side of the bed and Sai followed, laying on top of him. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke gently, feeling the elder's lips with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke gave in and wrapped his arms around Sai's neck, pulling him closer. He shoved his tongue down Sai's throat and arched his body up.

Sai's moans were feminine-like and he tore away from the kiss to whisper in Sasuke's ear about how much he wanted him. Sasuke smirked sheepishly as Sai started to knowingly dry hump him. Sai groaned as his hidden member throbbed against Sasuke's thigh.

"Take off you pants for me." Sai begged, rubbing against Sasuke's own erection with a bit of force.

"Sai-"

"I said, _Take. Off. Your. Pants_." He cut Sasuke off before he ever got the chance to start talking. Sasuke obliged and began to unbutton his pants as Sai sat up and straddled him. He lifted off his own shirt and threw it across the room. He unzipped his pants and sat there, waiting for Sasuke to work faster. The Uchiha stared up at him as he unfastened himself. Sai's eyes were heavy and he seemed to be acting strange. Sasuke sighed and began to pull his pants off. Sai was just using him for comfort sex. Sasuke would have probably declined if he wasn't so aroused already.

Sai stood up on the bed and towered over Sasuke, watching him as he removed his pants from his ankles and threw them somewhere. With a grin Sai proceeded with stepping out of his own pants. He never wore boxers, nor briefs and stood in all his naked glory above Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly removed his shirt and boxers as Sai slowly knelt back down. Now it was becoming more and more clear that something was bothering Sasuke's lover. He waited while Sai situated himself again. There wasn't usually an argument over who took top and who took bottom because it was mostly Sasuke making moves but Sai seemed more in charge at the moment.

Sasuke didn't mind as Sai laid on top of him and kissed his lips softly. He tangled his hands in Sasuke's hair and dragged his lips to Sasuke's cheek and down his neck to his chest.

"Fuck me." Sai said quietly, looking up at Sasuke from his chest to see him blush slightly. He felt Sasuke shift and begin to move them over but he put a hand on Sasuke's chest. "Take me where you are." He wanted to stay on top and that was fine with Sasuke as well.

Sai sat up and planted his hands on either side of Sasuke's head. He watched Sasuke carefully reach over to the dresser and flip the cap on the lubricate bottle. It washed over in his hand and he calmly grabbed his standing cock to give it a few jerks. Sasuke grunted as he touched himself. Sai dropped his head and looked down at the other's chest, closing his eyes. He settled back into Sasuke hips, waiting for the boy to penetrate him.

Sasuke remained still at Sai's entrance, continuing to rub himself slowly as he waited for Sai to look at him again. The younger didn't bother to make eye contact so Sasuke, feeling impatient, pushed into him gradually.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he lifted his hips and tried to move deeper, silently moaning with his mouth wide open. Sai didn't answer him, he just jerked forward a bit. His moans were louder than Sasuke's, almost like cries. Sasuke lifted Sai's chin to make sure he wasn't actually sobbing. He should have been, his eyes were wet and his nose was a faint red. Sasuke cringed, Sai hardly ever showed any emotion and it just had to be during sex that he felt he needed to cry.

"Sai…" Sasuke called but the boy turned away and closed his eyes again. He hated feeling vulnerable. Instead of answering Sasuke he pushed against him, burying Sasuke's length deep inside him. His tears didn't fall as he continued to rock with his lover.

"I don't…want...to…leave." He tried to maintain his breathing as his ass slapped against Sasuke's hips. The Uchiha heard him but he was too involved in trying not to cum yet. He grabbed Sai's waist and Sai put his hands down firmly on Sasuke's chest. The older felt calm as they engaged. It was the only time Sai ever showed any type of emotion for him. Love maybe…

"Sasuke…" Sai bit his bottom lip tight as he continued to bounce and Sasuke continued to thrust. Sai quickly grabbed up his own pounding cock and roughly pumped on it. Sasuke threw his head back and listened to Sai's whimpers above him.

"Sasuke…" He repeated, crying it out in between figurative curse words. Their sex was sweet and refined, for lack of a better word, but Sasuke wanted more. He lifted his head and sat up, throwing Sai back and raising the boy's feet over his shoulders. Slamming his mean cock into Sai's tight slippery hole, Sasuke loved it when Sai cried out louder. Sai grabbed the bed spread with one hand while he kept on jerking himself wildly with the other.

Sasuke held Sai's thighs as he fucked him harder, making sure he was digging so far deep he could hit Sai's prostate with every push. Each move he made gave him will to ram harder. Sai's moans had broke into long extended whimpers with Sasuke's name attached to the end.

Sasuke could hear his lover's cries getting louder, turning into painful whines. He thrusted again and Sai sat up. He screamed and arched his back then he fell back again as Sasuke smashed into him one last time. Sasuke lurched uncontrollably as he came smoothly into Sai's body.

Sai's scream was an indication that he had cum as well, spilling all over his stomach and chest, some landing in Sasuke's hair. He panted as Sasuke pulled out and fell over next to him. They both laid there, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Sasuke." Sai turned on his side and Sasuke looked over at him still breathing irregularly. Sai grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered, staring as their fingers interlocked. He looked back up at his lover. He was amazed that Sai had been able to hide the fact that he was upset. He'd wanted to cry and he didn't for Sasuke's sake.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

(**Day 10 July 30 2pm**)

Sasuke and Sai stood outside a small house in suburban Konoha. Their trip had taken four long days and Sai was exhausted as he leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. He hadn't complained the entire drive or at least not that Sasuke could hear. They had to drive separate cars. Sasuke drove their moving truck with his car attached to the back while Sai drove his own. They had disagreed on the second day about whether they should keep driving or rent a hotel like Sai wanted to do.

They ended up stopping in the crowded tourist town of Oto and their small disagreement escalated into an argument. Sai had said something along the lines of, '_Good riddance to your little slutty whores_' since he just knew Sasuke was fucking a mountain of fangirls.

Sasuke thought he would settle this once and for all by denying the accusations and calling Sai out of his name. That only brought upon all the things Sai hated about Sasuke's verbal attacks against him. Calling him certain five letters words and commenting on his hot pants too often.

Sasuke in return blamed all his frustration on the fact that Sai didn't trust him at all when he knew Sasuke wasn't interested in anyone else. Had he been, he would have just left Sai instead of dragging out a stressful relationship.

Sai quieted himself after that. None too much for Sasuke to question but enough to cease the arguing between them so they could have plenty of makeup sex after Sai apologized for being insensitive and jealous.

"After you." Sasuke said as he pushed Sai's sleep deprived body towards the door of their new house. Sai walked forward and Sasuke followed behind him as they stepped in the empty house and marveled at the living room space.

"You still miss it back in Totemo?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms around Sai from the back. Sai narrowed his eyes but he decided not to say anything and ruin the moment. He knew Sasuke couldn't stand it in Totemo, seeing as he had grown up in Konoha with his brother. But Sasuke didn't talk about him much.

"I guess we should start working then." Sai pulled away and turned around. "I hope you're happy." He said as he kissed Sasuke's cheek and went back out the door. Sasuke didn't want to rub it in Sai's face but he was happy. He'd waited a long time to come back here.

Sai stepped out in the summer sun and walked to the truck with all their furniture. As he made his way down the driveway someone next door began walking into the yard. Sai stopped walking and put his hands in his pockets. He stared at the strange guy coming his way. He had long blond hair and his smile was abnormal, if anything, wide. He was tall, taller than Sai by a few inches and one of his eyes was covered by a long bang.

The boy was very thin and his skin was pale, fitting for his vibrant hair and striking eyes. Sai looked, of course, like he didn't care at all as the boy stopped in front of him.

"New around town, un?" The boy's voice was slightly deeper than Sai had anticipated. His mouth seemed even bigger when he talked too. Sai smirked as he looked the boy up and down.

"Unfortunately." Sai replied. He watched the other closely and the boy watched him even more carefully. He stared at Sai's half shirt and then down at his tight jeans. He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Deidara." He said quickly and pointed to his right. "That's my Danna's house there, un. I just moved in not too long ago to start school." He looked behind Sai to see Sasuke making his way down the pavement with a curious look on his face. Sai paid no mind to Sasuke as he walked up behind him.

"I'm Sai." He said, pulling his hand out of his pocket to shake Deidara's hand. "Sasuke, this is Deidara." Sai pointed to the house in which Deidara had indicated was his. "He lives there." Sai stepped aside and Sasuke shook the blonde's hand also.

"A pleasure, un." Deidara smiled his wide smile and Sasuke nodded softly. "You guys need some help getting in, un? I'm sure the neighbors wouldn't mind." Deidara turned around and for the first time Sai and Sasuke noticed all the people staring out their windows from across the street.

"I think we're fine." Sasuke said, not too interested in making any friends. They were just going to be a hassle and he wouldn't have time for them once he found a job.

"Actually-" Sai said, ignoring Sasuke. "-some of our things are pretty heavy." He started walking again and Deidara followed, leaving Sasuke there with a bit of an attitude. He much rather wanted to spend time with Sai since they hardly saw each other during the day. But no, Sai wanted to make friends with everyone as usual.

Of the people that came out to help Sasuke only remembered two. Directly across from his house lived a very feminine looking guy who he later learned to be Neji. He had a tall and very muscular man name Zabuza as his roommate, not to be confused as lovers.

Sasuke watched the people as they did there own thing in their own yards. On the left he had lazy Shikamaru and filthy pet-lover Kiba. Across the street on Neji's right he had quiet but irritating to look at, Shino. On the left he had eat a lot Chouji and run around every where Lee.

Sasuke sat on his porch in the shade blaming himself for this messed up predicament. Sai seemed fine with it all as he walked absolutely everywhere with Deidara, conversing about nothing important at all, like paint and clay.

"You get used to it."

Sasuke looked up from his solitary state as Neji sat on the stairs that lead up the porch. He wasn't sure if Neji was bothering him yet or not. The white-eyed boy seemed to keep to himself just as much. He hadn't been having much conversation with anyone as he helped lift the heavier things off the truck.

"Living here I mean." Neji tightened his low ponytail and turned around to lean up against the pillar on the stairs. He looked at Sasuke who seemed even more frustrated now that he had cursed moving in. "Took me two years to just accept the fact that I'm stuck here. Better work on it now." He advised as he moved and let Deidara and Sai walked up the steps with some boxes.

Sai stuck his tongue out at Sasuke as he walked by. The Uchiha kept a straight face and he watched him all the way into the door. The two stepped back out again laughing at some inside joke they'd developed. Sasuke growled behind Deidara. He didn't appreciate him around too much.

"Danna! Come out, it's sunny, un." Deidara called across the small hedge that separated their yards. Sasuke and Neji turned around to see a redhead leave the porch and walk out into the rays. He had his hands in his pockets and frail smile on his face. He walked into the yard and met Deidara, stopping to shake Sai's hand. He momentarily looked up at Neji and Sasuke then headed their way.

"I thought you cleared up the whole '_danna_' business." Neji said as he folded his arms.

"That boy doesn't listen to a thing I say. The more I tell him it irritates me, the more he uses it." The redhead looked up at Sasuke. "Sasori." He said and bowed slightly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He bowed back and then leaned against the wall. Sasori stared at him for a minute and then frowned.

"Uchiha?" He said it low like he was trying to remember if he'd heard the name before. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and then paid all his attention to Sasori.

"Sound familiar?" He asked. Sasori looked back up and nodded. Sasuke found that hard to believe. Sasori couldn't have been much older than him. There was no way he could know Itachi, which he assumed Sasori was trying to recall. Sasuke half snarled at the thought of his brother. He'd be damned if he ran into him ever again.

* * *

"Thanks for the help." Sai and Sasuke stood in their doorway at dusk. Their truck was unpacked and their living room was full of boxes, sheets, newspapers and anything else Sai had to unpack before the night.

"No problem un. I'll see to you tomorrow for coffee, yeah?" He waved and Sai nodded as he walked away. Everyone else had long since been gone but Sai insisted Deidara stay and help him find all his necessities. This caused for Sasuke having to put the bed frame together on his own, cutting his fingers more times than he could count.

"Coffee?" Sasuke asked when they had closed the door and settled in the kitchen. Sai hopped up on the counter and leaned forward smiling more smoothly than he usually did.

"Someone's jealous." He said laughing lightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally and stepped between Sai's legs, grabbing him around the waist. Sasuke breathed across Sai's neck and slipped his hand up his shirt. Sai slid to the edge of the counter and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's body. He leaned forward and Sasuke pressed their lips together.

"He likes you." Sasuke said, sucking on Sai's lips sweetly. Sai smiled and pulled on Sasuke's hair.

"I'm taken." He commented, pulling Sasuke closer. The Uchiha smiled back as he pulled away. His hands slid out of Sai's shirt and down to his crotch where Sasuke attempted to rub the younger's erecting member through his tight pants. He stared at Sai and smirked as the boy bit his bottom lip and blushed. He let his head fall back as he groaned and put his hand over Sasuke's, urging his lover to grip him harder.

Sai grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him close. He leaned forward and pulled off Sasuke's shirt, kissing his shoulder. Sasuke unzipped Sai's pants and dug inside the tight space. His fingers glided over the skin of Sai's cock. He pulled Sai off the counter and threw him into the cabinets.

Sai whimpered as Sasuke bent him back and forced his pants down. He worked against Sai's manhood, feeling the precum slip into his hand with every pump. He smirked, Sai wanted him again. He swiftly got out of his pants and flipped Sai over, forcing his head into the counter. Sai turned his head so his cheek was smashed into the linoleum.

Sasuke forced one of his wet fingers down Sai's crack and spread his legs. Sai groaned, he liked it when Sasuke was rough with him.

"Fuck me." Sai whined spreading his own ass cheeks apart. "Hard." He added gritting his teeth as Sasuke hovered behind him. Sasuke didn't wait another second to stick the tip of his cock into Sai's pouty hole. Sasuke pushed forward more, trying to go as far as he could without retracting. Sai's nails scrapped his skin as he bit down on his tongue.

"More…"

Sasuke would have agreed if he could. He hadn't lubricated properly so he couldn't move in anymore. He pulled out slowly to Sai's displeasure. He begged Sasuke to hurry and put it back in. Sasuke obeyed, holding Sai's shoulders as his rod slipped up Sai's ass and probed deeper.

Sai pushed back against him, pleading with Sasuke to go farther. Sasuke did, jamming his entire cock into Sai all at once. The younger cried out as his body was filled. He panted hard as Sasuke chose a pace to slam into him repeatedly. Sasuke fell forward, laying his head on Sai's back and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He pumped faster, licking the skin on Sai's back.

Sai pushed against the edge of the counter and Sasuke backed out. Sai dropped to the floor and turned around. Sasuke winced from the throbbing of his dick as he knelt down and pulled Sai into his lap.

"Sasuke." Sai curled into him, seating himself and letting the older drive back into him. Sasuke moaned a very inaudible '_yeah_' as he looked up. Sai was trying to tell him something and Sasuke waited, or tried as he began to thrust up harshly.

Sai laid is head against Sasuke's shoulder and breathed heavily down his chest as he felt a familiar burning growing in the pit of his stomach. He clenched his jaw as Sasuke moved faster, bouncing him roughly. Sasuke's hand drove down between them, grabbing Sai's forgotten cock.

"Sasuke I…nnhh…" Sai bit down on his lover's shoulder and Sasuke cursed. He slammed again, feeling Sai's insides convulse around him. Sai rocked as hard as he could, trying to help Sasuke's dig deeper before he finished. This caused Sasuke to jerk Sai's piece faster and he screamed, cumming into Sasuke's hand and on his chest.

"Dammit." Sai fell back on the floor as Sasuke kept going, reaching farther into Sai and begging him to scream again. Sasuke got on his knees as he leaned over the boy, grunting as he felt his climax. He dropped his head and rammed Sai again and again as he came, pulling out and spilling onto the boy's body.

Sasuke collapsed on top of his lover, their stomach getting all sticky together. He breathed as Sai fingered through his hair.

"What were you…saying?" Sasuke panted, kissing Sai's neck. The boy turned his head and inhaled sharply. Sasuke knew Sai wanted to tell him he loved him. It wasn't like he hadn't said it before. It was just hard for him and Sasuke never pressured him about it.

"Its fine." Sasuke said, getting up in their mess. Sai sat up as well and pulled Sasuke back, kissing him desperately across his lips. Sasuke fell victim and kissed Sai back, sending his tongue down the boy's throat. Sai made a satisfying noise and then pushed away. He opened his mouth to say something but no words feel out. Sasuke just softly smiled and stood, pulling Sai up with him.

"Come on, let's get a shower." He picked up his clothes and Sai's pants and they walked together out of the kitchen. Sai dropped his head as they made it to the hall. He'd wanted to tell Sasuke just how much he loved him but he couldn't say it. He just hoped Sasuke knew that that's why he'd come all this way….because he loved him.

* * *

End Chapter  
–quick explanatory…I have nothing to say but I'm frustrated. 

Review or raisins will plague our skies.


End file.
